Controlled
by Meikana
Summary: Naraku and a mysterious accomplice take control of Kagome forcing her to do something that will not only kill her and her friends but will make Inuyasha be the one to do the killing...Please Review!!
1. From Unexplained Illness

DISCLAIMER: *walks out holding a big ass piece of poster board and a billboard which is in the back of her the poster board says "I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!" and the billboard says "QUIT RIDICULING ME!!!" *cries* Ya happy now!?  
  
A/N: um...if I explained what the story was about I'd be giving the plot away...Kagome mysteriously comes down with an illness or so everybody thinks that's what is only is. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango and Kagome looked around to see if Miroku was trying to look at them while they took a dip in the hot spring, seeing the coast was clear they hung their clothes up on some nearby branches and got into the spring.  
  
Kagome leaned her back against a large rock closing her eyes and getting lost in her thoughts.  
  
'Naraku is sure to come after us, we've got most of the jewel shards.' She sighed as she looked at the jewel shard around her neck and wondered what would happen once they defeat Naraku and the sacred jewel is finally completed.  
  
Sango looked over at her friend and by the she had been acting the last few days something was obviously bothering her. She seemed too depressed and not acting her usual happy self. Sango walked over to where Kagome was and stood beside her hoping she could get her to talk to her about whatever's been bothering her although she probably already knew what was bothering her, but Kagome seemed too lost in her train of thought that she didn't notice Sango stand next to her.  
  
'And what, if any, kind of feelings does Inuyasha have for me? Or does he not even like me at all, as much as I don't want to admit it I cant ignore my feelings for him but I cant change his decision if he wants to be with Kikyo all I can do is wish him my best...' Kagome looked over at Sango, finally snapping out of her daze.  
  
"Kagome is everything okay? You seem depressed about something and I have an idea what it is" Sango asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine really just thinking that's all. Don't worry about me" she replied, Sango only nodded knowing when she was ready she could always talk to her.  
  
From the bushes a lecherous monk was trying to spy on the girls while they bathed, he didn't get to see anything when Inuyasha whacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't you have any self-control whatsoever?" he asked giving him another whack on the head for still trying to look.  
  
"I guess not" the monk replied, with two fairly big bumps on his head.  
  
"Trying to watch us? You peeping tom!" Sango yelled as she threw a medium sized rock at Miroku giving him a third giant bump on his head. Shippo couldn't help but start to laugh.  
  
"Serves you right!" he said in between his laughing fit.  
  
Satisfied that she had hit her target she walked over to Kagome just as she was finished dressing and put her clothes back on as well.  
  
"You know you like him" Kagome said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Who could ever like that lecherous monk?" Sango replied giving Kagome a defiant stare but then couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Kagome smiled too but it quickly faded as she froze and looked behind her into the forest. She sensed some jewel shards, maybe four or five. Whoever or whatever was guarding the fragments was extremely powerful and evil. The feeling was making her dizzy and nauseous.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? Kagome!? Uh...Inuyasha! Come here quick!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome put a hand to her head, as the sickening feeling of the evil power grew stronger. Her head started to feel like it was going to explode. Finally her legs gave out and she fell backwards but was caught by two strong arms.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?" Inuyasha asked then looked at Sango as he laid Kagome in his arms. Sango only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know we were joking around when she looked into the forest but she didn't say anything...whatever she sensed I don't think she could handle it..." she replied.  
  
"There's four, maybe five shards in the forest...but their scattered in different places...someone or something is guarding them somehow...something extremely powerful and evil" Kagome stated as her eyes fluttered open but it looked like she was trying hard to keep them open. Inuyasha didn't like seeing Kagome like this, he had to get her away from this area. He snapped back into reality when Kagome tried to stand back up, but was too dizzy to and collapsed again into Inuyasha's arms, this time she had lost consciousness. Without hesitation Inuyasha placed Kagome on his back and jumped into the trees head back towards kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all followed him on Kirara's back.  
  
'Kagome whatever demon did this to you is gonna pay!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he leaped from one tree to the next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't know if I'll continue after all if I don't hardly get any reviews so there really wouldn't be a point in finishing the next chapter now would there? Please review!!! *hypnotizes the readers into clicking the review button below* you will review, you will review, cuz if you don't I will...do something not nice...PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. To Miraculous Recovery

Disclaimer: I'm just wondering if owning Inuyasha DVD's counts as owning Inuyasha? If it doesn't than I don't own him or any of the other characters!  
  
A/N: Whoohoo!!! I got a lot of reviews and just for the first chapter too! I should hypnotize people more often lol. Here are some thank you's.  
  
Megu-chan ~ Thanx for the review but you wont find out what's wrong with Kagome just yet, but you get a hint.  
  
Tomoe Hotaru ~ Thanx for the review and like I said before I should hypnotize people more often lol  
  
Miaki Kiri ~ I fixed the error for ya and yeah the episode I saw with her in them, Sango called her Kilala, but it seems that was not her name. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
XxDarkGoddessxX ~ Butt Bunnies!? lol hmm..what will the evil, evil butt bunnies do to me if I don't continue?  
  
Minako-Chan ~ this is obviously a Kag/Inu fanfic hehehe! *takes a blow torch to Kikyo and melts her* muwahahahaha!  
  
And to the rest of you thankies a lot! I was just too lazy to write the rest up but REALLY big thanx to every reviewer and now on with the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome started to wake up just as Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's village. She looked around at first she was confused as to where she was or what had happened, but soon started to remember.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome move slightly, he noted that she was starting to become unusually warm. Could she become really sick? He decided he would think about that later after they talked with Kaede to see if she thought it was anything to worry about.  
  
"Your conscious, how do you feel?" he asked breaking the long and anxious silence. They were at Kaede's hut before she had a chance to answer so she only nodded. Inuyasha bent down to let her get off. She was still a little out of it so he held onto to her arm as they walked into the hut. Sango and the others arrived just a little after and followed them into the hut.  
  
"What brings ye here?" Kaede asked, as she saw the group walk in "I presume ye didn't come only to visit" she added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night had soon fell upon them. They all sat around the fire and told Kaede what had happened.  
  
"I see" Kaede said and looked over at the young girl, she was sitting on her knees beside Inuyasha. She looked paler then usual. Kaede stood up and looked toward the young group.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, ye two go to the area where Kagome said she sensed the jewel shards. But ye be warned, do not travel to far in and please be careful." The old lady advised them as she began to pick out certain herbs.  
  
The two nodded, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who leaned against the wall. He saw her look over at him and give him a weak smile trying to assure that she was going to be fine and not to worry.  
  
"She's going to be fine" Miroku reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded and followed Miroku outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku went back to the area where Kagome had sensed the jewel shards earlier. Miroku walked further into the forest, as he walked he sensed a very strong evil presence. Out of the corner of his eye, to the right, he could see a red glimmer and immediately called over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, over here quick!" he yelled.  
  
Inuyasha was beside him in a flash.  
  
"What is it?" he asked already sounding impatient.  
  
"It's a jewel shard but...but its glowing red which obviously means it's..."Miroku started to say before Inuyasha tried to pick it up but ended up getting thrown back a couple feet "protected by evil..." Miroku finished.  
  
"Tried to warn you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome leaned against the wall as she watched Kaede mix herbs. She had sent Sango and Shippo outside to gather more herbs, when Kagome had offered to go help as well, Kaede advised her not to because of her weak condition.  
  
Sango and Shippo walked back into the hut just as Kagome started to get dizzy again, her vision hazing and her legs started to feel like jello until they finally gave out and she started to fall unconscious. Her friends worried faces and Inuyasha and Miroku just returning was the last thing she saw before her world fell into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku arrived back at the hut just in time. Inuyasha quickly ran over to Kagome and caught her just before she hit the floor. He then carefully laid her down. She seemed to be getting worse, she was sweating and he could feel the heat radiating off her body as he laid her down.  
  
"Shippo can ye help me with the herbs, Sango put a wet cloth on her forehead." Kaede said. Inuyasha got out Kagome's sleeping bag and laid her down in it. Sango put the wet cloth on her forehead and looked down at her friend with a worried look on her face.  
  
A few more hours had passed but still Kaede couldn't figure out what was causing Kagome to get so sick or even how to cure it. Inuyasha was getting restless, he already knew it obviously had something to do with what happened earlier and he definitely had a very strong feeling that her sickness was being caused by a demon.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kaede soon turned in for the night. Kaede did all she could to help Kagome's fever go down but nothing seemed to even work. Shippo slept next to a transformed Kirara. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, hoping she would at least get a little better.  
  
Instead of getting better, she seemed to be getting worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat beside Kagome with his legs and arms crossed. He closed his eyes but opened them as he heard Kagome say his name. He didn't know if she was awake or was sleeping but replied anyway.  
  
"I'm right here Kagome" he replied.  
  
Kagome struggled to sit up but Inuyasha gently pushed her back down.  
  
"You need to save your strength" he said.  
  
She ignored him and managed to sit up ignoring her pounding skull. When she looked over at him she noticed that he was human.  
  
'Must be the new moon then' she thought to herself. How could she have forgotten?  
  
"So that s why your staying in here for the night" she said quietly.  
  
He only shrugged his shoulders and gave his usual "Feh" reply. Of course the main reason he was staying in the hut wasn't just because he was human for the night but because he was more worried about Kagome. Of course, being as stubborn as he was he would never admit it aloud to anyone.  
  
"I hope I didn't worry you too much today..." Kagome said breaking the silence.  
  
"Feh, I wasn't that worried" he replied, but Kagome could see through his tough-guy act and knew he had been worried about her, she only smiled at him.  
  
"Nani?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" she replied, laying back down in her sleeping bag hoping her head would stop pounding. Her eyelids soon started to get heavy until she finally gave in and went back to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha..." she whispered softly.  
  
"Feh" he replied, but in his mind 'goodnight Kagome.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day everybody was awoken by Sango's voice.  
  
"Hentai!!" she yelled before grabbing her giant boomerang and whacking Miroku over the head with it. Kaede shook her head at the young couple and smiled. Inuyasha had other things on his mind like where was Kagome.  
  
"Hey have any of you seen Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Sango had stopped her Miroku bashing to look over at Inuyasha. She shook her head.  
  
"She shouldn't be up in her condition" she replied.  
  
Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Don't just stand there, lets go find her!" he said.  
  
"Alright already I'm going! Get off my back!" he replied, grabbing the little kitsune by the tail and dropping him on the ground then walking outside. Shippo quickly got back up and followed Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on a hill close by with her legs pulled up to her chin and her arms around them, overlooking the view. She liked the fresh air and the cool breeze that swept past her skin was soothing.  
  
She had woken up before anybody else had, even Inuyasha. She oddly didn't feel any sickness or dizziness even she was so sick the day before but instead pondering over the mysterious recovery she decided that she was just grateful to be feeling just fine if not better. She knew Inuyasha would go looking for her when he realized she wasn't there. She didn't care though, she liked the peace and quietness of not having to hear Inuyasha bitching about having to find more jewel shards and-  
  
"Oi! Wench! What the hell do you think your doing out here?" it was none other then Inuyasha.  
  
'Speak of the god damn devil' she thought to herself 'and so much for having some quiet time to myself for once.'  
  
"Kagome!" she heard the little kitsune say before he jumped into her lap.  
  
"Hey Shippo" she replied as she petted the top of his head.  
  
"And for your information Inuyasha I'm feeling much better thank you very much so I decided to come up here to have some time by myself for once" she said but didn't turn around to look at him.  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a moment before finally realizing that she was much better then before, but how? She seemed like she could've possibly died last night, but she seems completely healthy now. It didn't make any sense to him.  
  
'Oh well, as long as she is alive and well that's all I care about' he thought to himself.  
  
"Feh! You could've said where you were going so I wouldn't have to come look for you" he replied and ran back to the village.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down at Shippo.  
  
"Shippo is it okay if you go back to the village as well so that I can be by myself for a while?" she asked.  
  
"But-" he started to argue but then sighed and decided to do as she said. He hopped out of her lap and followed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked over the hill and decided to ask Kaede what she thought of her miraculous recovery when she went back to the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the end of the 2nd chapter! I know it didn't explain how Kagome got sick in the first place and probably just confused you even more about how she miraculously recovered but I did put a little hint in the story. The third chapter will probably help you figure out what's going on with Kagome but you'll just have to wait for now. Hehehehe lets see if the hypnotism will work again lol *hypnotizes readers into reviewing the story* you will review! You will review! lol 


	3. Changed

DISCLAIMER: How many friggin' times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!! *runs away crying*  
  
A/N: I'm not dead! I just wasn't allowed on the computer...so if I don't update for 50 yrs you'll know why lol. Btw you will be introduced to four new characters two of which are in this chapter and you will also figure out who's plotting something evil, ahhh but there are two of them and their working together (like you don't already know who one of them is) but first, how bout some thank you's:  
Niaka ~ Here's the next chapter for ya  
  
SakuraAngel2001 ~ I'll do a hypnotism show for ya only $1,000,000,000,000,000,000 for one lol jk  
  
Minako-Chan ~ Well maybe I should leave you with more cliffhangers hehehe! Lol j/k thanks for reviewing. And your just gonna have to read this chapter to find out!  
  
tOkU-cHaN ~ what will you do if I don't continue? Hehe  
  
Miaka Kiri ~ Thanks for the review! And I changed the name for ya too!  
  
XxDarkGoddessxX ~ Not the bunnies! Lol  
  
Thanks to everybody else who reviewed!  
Chapter 3: Changes Take Place  
As much as she wanted to stay sitting and looking out into the sky, Kagome knew she'd have go back to the village sooner or later. She wanted it to be later rather then sooner. Reluctantly, Kagome stood up and headed back towards Kaede's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did it work?" a male voice asked a thin female figure walking towards him.  
  
The woman had long, braided red hair that extended a little past her legs. She was dressed in a tight, black belly shirt with flames on each side and a long red skirt that had slits on each side, revealing her long legs, and was wearing silver heels. She had red eyes and a see through red veil that covered her from her nose to a little past her chin, giving her sort of a mystique aura.  
  
"The deed has been done, its only a matter of time" she replied.  
  
"How much time?" he asked with sort of impatient glare shown in his dark eyes, as he looked her over.  
  
"A couple hours from now" she replied, taking a small breath before adding, "she has a small part in her heart that has hate in it whether she knows it or not and whether she likes or not as well. She also has a strong aura of great anguish that is also very useful to us"  
  
"Excellent" he said a small, smug smile played on his lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked back to the village with her arms crossed letting her head hanging down so that she was looking at the ground as she walked. Her thoughts drifted back to the night before when she was sick and Inuyasha was sitting beside her. In his human form he was keener to act on his emotions but she figured that his stubborn head and pride still kept him from expressing whatever he was feeling, towards her at least.  
  
'Why do I even bother thinking and wishing and hoping that he has the same feelings for me as I have for him?' Kagome thought to herself as she walked unaware she was going to walk into the same person she was thinking about.  
  
Inuyasha had his back to her but then turned around after she had bumped into him, "watch where your walking wench" he replied then looked back her with a more serious look, a look of concern.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha" she replied quietly but his dog hearing heard her.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked his voice now filled with concern.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine really," she replied rather coldly as she brushed past him and walked back to the hut where the others were waiting for her return.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere until she told him what was bothering her or why she was acting so strange all of the sudden.  
  
"What's wrong and don't say nothing cause I know something's wrong" he asked.  
  
"I said nothing's wrong okay" Kagome replied making him loosen his grip on her arm and walked back to the hut, leaving Inuyasha standing there dumbfounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I sense the changes already" the girl said with a slight evil smile.  
  
"Faster than we expected, good" the man replied walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Let us begin...Naraku" she replied.  
  
"Master Naraku" he replied coldly.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself" the girl replied turning her back to him and walking outside from the castle. While Naraku stood behind giving her a deadly glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half cat youkai that went by the name of Anika, glided swiftly from tree to tree, she wore a light purple kimono top and black knee length pants, her feet were bare and her eyes were purple to match her long purple hair extended past her waist and moved smoothly along with the wind. She kept a sharp dagger strapped to her side only used when she is attacked as well as her sharp claws which were drawn in close to her finger tips only extending outward when she felt threaten. Strapped beside the dagger was a glass bottle; its contents remain unknown for now...  
  
'Well so far all I've seen are trees, trees, and oh yes how could I forget more trees!' Anika thought sarcastically to herself.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver and red go past. She stopped on a nearby tree as he slowed to a stop at the same village she was looking for. He was also a hanyou, a dog.  
  
Anika jumped to another tree to get a closer look at the hanyou.  
  
'The famous Inuyasha, I heard about you' she thought to herself as she sat down on a branch with her legs dangling in the air and watched the hanyou interact with a male human. She watched them carefully, noting that the human flashed his eyes up in her direction then walked back to the little hut after they were finished talking.  
  
Fearing she might have been spotted she started to jump from tree to tree and her instincts were right. Inuyasha landed right in front of her in an instant.  
  
Anika's face remained emotionless as the two half-breeds stared at each other. He had a very irritable appearance but for some reason she figured he was always like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha only looked at the girl, she looked almost human except for her claws, ears, and purple cat-like eyes.  
  
'Cat' was the first word to come into his mind.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff manner, placing a clawed hand on the tetsuaiga ready to attack if need be. Then he noticed the dagger strapped to her side as well as a glass bottle, which was strapped to her waist beside the weapon.  
  
He noticed her smile as she stood up from the crouch position she had been in before.  
  
"My name is Anika, hopefully you brain has adapted that I am indeed a half cat demon" she replied, "you'll probably gonna have to excuse me for being a cynical bitch."  
  
He growled a little at her comment, giving her a pissed-off glare.  
  
"What's in the bottle?" He asked nodding towards the glass bottle that was strapped to her waist.  
  
Anika simply shook her head as she spoke.  
  
"Like I'd tell you? My lil sister had given it to me and told me to keep my brother from getting it..." she replied.  
  
'I bet there are jewel shards in it.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"No need to tell me who you are, I've already heard of you...Inuyasha" she said, slightly smirking.  
  
"Why are you here? If you think you can kill me, think again" Inuyasha said.  
  
"How could you ever think that lil old me would ever think such a thing?" Anika replied giving him an innocent look, "actually im here because I heard my brother was around here looking for jewel shards and most likely will be starting to wreak havoc on the villagers and whatnot to get them" she said.  
  
'Than he'll probably be after Kagome' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked down at the hut expecting to see her walk out, but she didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anika didn't bother to wait for him to say anything. She jumped down off the tree landing on her feet and walking towards the village.  
  
She stopping walking when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, but he must of noticed somebody because he jumped over her head.  
  
She just shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked out of the hut with Sango. Sango said something else to her before walking off in a different direction.  
  
Kagome leaned her head against the front of the hut crossing her arms and closing her eyes. When she opened them a few seconds later Inuyasha was standing in front of her, startling her and getting her fairly annoyed. She pushed pass him and started to walk down a dirt path but Inuyasha jumped in front of her blocking her way.  
  
"What do you want!?" she asked, getting even more annoyed then before.  
  
"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine" she replied glaring coldly at him which seriously got him worried about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark cloud of poisonous gas suddenly appeared in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly stood protectively in front of her, drawing the tetsuaiga.  
  
After it had cleared, there stood two figures, a male and a female. Inuyasha immediately recognized the male as Naraku (*everybody is supposed to gasp in surprise* lol) but he didn't recognize the female.  
  
"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha you should watch you language in front of the ladies" Naraku replied with an evil smile appearing on his face.  
  
The woman whose eyes glowed a fiery red took one step toward Inuyasha she then averted her eyes towards where Kagome was standing and smiled evilly.  
  
"It's time" she said and nodded her head in Kagome's direction.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked past him towards the two. He went to grab her arm to stop her from going any further but was knocked hard to the ground as the woman lifted up her hand in his direction. Kagome stood beside the woman; she only stared at Inuyasha with blank eyes that showed no emotion. Kagome was under Naraku's spell.  
  
"You can call me Sedrina" the woman said.  
  
Inuyasha was pushed back a little as a cloud of poisonous gas appeared blocking his way. His eyes burned with even more hatred for Naraku as he watched helplessly as the two fiends disappeared taking Kagome with them.  
A/N: Finally the third chapter is up sry it took so long hopefully you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Everything Seems Back to Normal

Disclaimer: *pours a whole bunch coins out of her doggy bank and counts them* hmm..would $70.24 be enough to buy Inuyasha??  
  
A/N: I want to thank EVERY SINGLE PERSON that has reviewed this story so after I finish this story there will be a thank-you page for all the reviewers!  
  
Chapter 4: Everything Seems Back to Normal  
Inuyasha could only stand there, unable to move. Trying to grasp at what just happened. He balled his hands into fists, growling.  
  
'I will make sure that Naraku pays!' he thought to himself and walked back to the hut to tell the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anika walked through the village, her cat ears listening carefully. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure quickly jump into a tree.  
  
'Gotcha dumb shit!' she thought to herself and positioned herself to make her move, but the figure jumped behind her grabbing her by the neck.  
  
"Hello my dear sister" a male voice calmly said.  
  
"What? Is that your way of hugging me?" Anika replied, elbowing him in the face and quickly jumping away then turning around to look at him.  
  
"Or are you too old for that kind of sibling bonding? Eh Nazuki?" she added with an evil smirk.  
  
"Well I can see your still a sarcastic nuisance" Nazuki replied causing Anika to growl and glare at him.  
  
"So are we gonna fight or just make useless chit chat?" Anika asked, flexing her claws.  
  
"So you wish to die fighting? Fine by me" Nazuki replied, preparing for an attack.  
  
Anika braced herself for the attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After saying goodbye to Kagome, Sango had decided to take a walk. She noticed that Kagome did not seem to be acting her usual self, but deiced it was probably nothing to worry about.  
  
'What was that?' Sango thought as she heard sounds coming from somewhere close in the forest.  
  
'Demons?' Sango whispered quietly to nobody in particular and decided to check it out, arming herself with her boomerang.  
  
Sango walked through the forest following the noise of fighting. After brushing a branch, which was blocking her view, out of the way and got a clear view of the two demons, one a boy the other a girl. They were obviously fighting each other. She wasn't sure whom, if either, to help and just decided to watch as they threw insults at each other and fought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anika soon caught the scent of a human, looking at Nazuki she also knew he had caught the scent too but didn't say anything and instead flexed her claws outwards, jumping towards Nazuki and leaving four, long, and bleeding claw marks across his face.  
  
"Did I hurt you? Damn I'm so sorry! Next time I'll make sure to kill you" Anika commented sarcastically preparing for another strike.  
  
Only this time Nazuki was ready. As she went in for the kill Nazuki grabbed her arm and held it behind her back along with the other one so she couldn't escape. He then grabbed the dagger she had strapped to her side and stabbed her in the chest just barely missing her heart. He let the dagger drop from his hand as she dropped to the ground and bent down grabbing the container that was also strapped to her side.  
  
Anika lifted her hand up and grabbed his arm digging her claws into his skin, immediately drawing blood. Nazuki only ignored her futile attempt to stop him and kicked her in the side making her release her grip on his arm. As he was about to jump away with his prize, he was knocked to the ground by a giant boomerang. Quickly, he got up looking around for the source of who had thrown the weapon. A young woman, probably that youkai exterminator he had been told about.  
  
"If you wish to keep your life, you should know not to cross me," Nazuki said, beginning to flex his claws.  
  
The woman only stood there glaring at him and readying her boomerang.  
  
"If you value yours then I suggest you leave without a fight," she coolly replied.  
  
Nazuki growled and glared at her, "you can live...for now that is," he said and grabbed the bottle which had been knocked from his hand when he fell to the ground and quickly hopped away into the forest, disappearing from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango waited until she was sure he was gone for good then ran over to the demon girl lying on the ground.  
  
'Or rather half demon it seems' Sango thought to herself as she helped wounded girl up.  
  
"Can you stand?" Sango asked but only got growled at and shoved away.  
  
"I'm fine!" she replied, checking to see how bad her wound was. Luckily it missed her heart but it was still pretty deep and bleeding a lot. Anika looked at the human who had helped her.  
  
"It hurts like all hell but I'll live, I'm half demon anyways" she replied.  
  
"Well, come on I have friends that can help" Sango said, "who was that guy anyway?"  
  
"That was my brother..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat down very pleased with the face that the plan was going his way.  
  
"So far that is" Sedrina said walking from out of the shadows.  
  
"She knows what to do" Sedrina added.  
  
"Excellent the plan is going our way then" Naraku said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome seemed to have snapped out of her trance-like state she had been in. she shook her head blinking a couple of times and looked around the cave?  
  
'W-Where am I?' Kagome thought to herself, as she looked around confused as to ho she got there in the first place.  
  
'Inuyasha, where are you?' Kagome thought sighing.  
  
Before realizing that the cell door was open  
  
'Either they're stupid enough to forget to close it or it was left open on purpose ' she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome decided that even if it was left open on purpose she still wanted to try and escape. Slowly she stood up ignoring the nausea that was starting to overwhelm her and walked to the entrance and looked around to if she could get away. She saw Naraku and a woman she didn't recognize standing with their backs turned away from her. As quickly as she could she crept out to the entrance somehow still unnoticed by the fiends. Not that she was complaining or anything she was relieved that for some reason she wasn't caught. As soon as she was outside Kagome broke out into a run through the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sedrina looked toward the cave entrance and only smiled evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought Kagome had been not acting her usual self" Miroku said.  
  
"We have to save her! Let's go already!" Shippo said bouncing up and down.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo we will" Miroku replied, "The only question is how"  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran into the hut along with Anika.  
  
"Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked as he stood up.  
  
"This is Anika she was wounded badly can you take care of her?" Sango replied looking around the hut, confusion filling her up "where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Naraku had kidnapped Kagome and Inuyasha is out trying to find him" Shippo replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome started to walk after get tired from running, looking around the forest positive she was lost.  
  
'Inuyasha...please find me' she thought to herself looking around the forest tree hoping to spot someone silver and red.  
  
Kagome was starting to feel tired; she had been running and walking for quite some time. A little rest wouldn't hurt her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha suddenly got a whiff or Kagome's scent and immediately started following it hoping he would be able to get to her in time incase he lost her scent. He soon spotted something or someone walking through the forest.  
  
'That's...Kagome!' Inuyasha thought to himself happily until he noticed how tired she looked; she also seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. Inuyasha quickly jumped down from the branch he had been standing just in time to catch Kagome as she collapsed into his arms. Inuyasha held her in his arms not wanting to let her go. Finally, Inuyasha stood up from his crouch position holding Kagome and headed back to the village.  
  
'She must of managed to break Naraku's spell somehow' he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled, slowly opening her eyes and looking up into his amber ones.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I'm here" he replied softly.  
  
Soon he arrived back at the village putting Kagome down.  
  
"Can you stand?" Inuyasha asked holding on to one of her arms to keep her from falling over, Kagome only nodded even though she was really exhausted.  
  
"Yeah I'm just tired that's all" she replied.  
  
"Kagome's back!" Shippo yelped happily as was walking out of the hut but then ran when he saw Kagome jumping into her arms.  
  
"Glad to see you too, Shippo!" Kagome replied hugging the little kitsune.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Anika all soon followed.  
  
"Glad to see your back to normal Kagome" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Anika, the half-cat demon he had encountered before, but this time though she oddly looked familiar to him only he didn't know why.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She was wounded by another hanyou, it's not gonna hurt anything if she stays at least for the night Inuyasha." Sango replied  
  
Inuyasha only shrugged giving a "feh" response before hopping up onto a branch in his usual. Everybody then went back into the hut except Anika who said she wanted to get some fresh air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anika walked up to the tree Inuyasha was sitting at.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Don't you remember me anymore?" Anika asked hopping onto the same branch Inuyasha was sitting on. Inuyasha stayed silent only looking at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sedrina smiled evilly to herself before closing her eyes.  
  
"The time is near" she said as she started to chant some unknown spell...  
A/N: Sorry for the delay! Don't kill me! I hope you liked the chapter! Review and tell me then if ya did, technically I left you all with TWO cliffhangers hehe! Does Inuyasha really know Anika? If so, how? And what is Sedrina up to? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I think I'll take my time writing this chapter to keep you people in even more suspense! *Nearly gets hit with a pan* or....I could....get started right....now...yeah *quickly runs away* 


End file.
